Yoshi
FNaW2 = | image = File:Yoshi.jpg|The Easter Egg of Yoshi in the Tool Storage window. | imagewidth = 180px | location = Tool Storage | night = Night 1 | gender = Male | Colors = Brown, green, white }} Yoshi appears as an Easter Egg in ''Five Nights at Wario's 2''. Appearance Yoshi's only difference from the actual character are his white eyes with no pupils and a 'depressed' look. Activity He will occasionally look through the window in the Tool Storage and stalk the player but he will not attack. Trivia *Yoshi may have been one of the workers in the Wario Ware facility. *Yoshi is similar to Pluto from FNATI because both of them have a sad and gloomy expression on their faces and both are easter eggs. **However Pluto attracts more antagonists while Yoshi just stares. |-| FNaW3 = | image = File:Yoshi.png | location = Bedroom 2 Bedroom Living Room | night = Night 2 | gender = Male | colors = Green, brown, green, white, red }} Yoshi is back in Five Nights at Wario's 3, this time as a hostile antagonist. Appearance Yoshi has the same appearance (white eyes with no pupils and a sad look), but he has blood all over his body, he also has one rip on each leg showing his leg bones. His back shows a rip when he looks away. Activity Night 2 : * If the player hides in the Bathroom, he starts in Bedroom 2, moves to the Hallway and Living Room 2, before appearing at the door. He will disappear after the player uses any of the pills on the medicine cabinet. Night 4 : * If the player hides in the Playroom, he will enter the room if the music boxes are not wound up. He starts in the Living Room, moves to the Laundry and the Hallway. However, failure to keep the music boxes wounded up will result in Yoshi jumpscaring the player. * If the player hides in Living Room 3, he starts in the Bedroom, moves to Living Room 2 and the Staircase. He will not enter a room which has the lights cut off. If he enters the player's room, he can only be scared away by the sound of the clock. Audio Yoshi in Bedroom 2 (Night 2). One of the sounds playing when Yoshi is in the Bathroom's blind spot. Trivia * If one looks closely at the center of Yoshi's eyes, he appears to have pupils. However, as they have the same color as the blood covering his body, he looks as if he lacks them. * When he appears in the Bathroom's blind spot, his blood seems to turn into jam. * Yoshi used to be active on Night 2 when the player chose to hide in the Kitchen on the demo. But that's been changed in the full version. * As seen in FNaW Origins, Yoshi was possessed by Wario. That's why he tries to kill you. * If you look at Yoshi's 2nd position in the Hallway, you can see that he has two rips in the back of his head. |-| Images= FNAW2 Yoshi.jpg|Yoshi in the Tool Storage windows. FNAW3 Yoshi-Bathroom(1).jpg|Yoshi at the Bathroom's doorway. Fnaw 3 LR3 Yoshi.png|Yoshi in Living Room 3. Five_Nights_at_Wario_s_3_ALL_JUMPSCARES_(1).gif|Yoshi's jumpscaring the player in the playroom, note that the TV turns off when Yoshi jumpscares. Fnaw 3 BR Yoshi.png|Yoshi in the Bedroom. yoshibedroom2.png|Yoshi in Bedroom 2. yoshihallway.png|Yoshi in the Hallway. HYN4.png|Yoshi in the Hallway facing away. Note you can see that he has two rips in the back of his head. LRY.png|Yoshi in the Living Room. LR2Y.png|Yoshi in Living Room 2. Fnaw 3 SC Yoshi.png|Yoshi on the Staircase. LY.png|Yoshi in the Laundry. Yoshi char.png|Yoshi in the Characters Extra. Yoshi cam 7.png|Yoshi on the Staircase. (2nd position) Five Nights at Wario s 3 All Jumpscares.gif|Yoshi jumpscaring the player in the bathroom Other Original Yoshi.png|Original Yoshi. Yoshi_stair.png|Yoshi in the old design of the stairs. Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Five Nights at Wario's 2 Category:Five Nights at Wario's 3 Category:Males Category:Browse Category:Five Nights at Wario's: Origins Category:Easter Egg Category:Possessed